


With a Bow on Top

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Hanzo was never one to fantasise about a male significant other in lingerie, not until a mission took them to a strip club in Munich, chasing a perpetrator down. They were undercover, Hanzo was watching a stage in a hidden corner of a room containing the fire escape. Avant-Garde would be an apt description of what he saw, ranging from gratuitous displays of Western BDSM to gender-swapping roles.It was there that he saw a man in lacy red lingerie, and he was glad the perpetrator did not make their way to the fire escape because Hanzo could not tear his eyes away from him.He could not help but imagine Jesse in lingerie, red to contrast against his skin, in fishnet stockings and heels and heneededthatnow.





	With a Bow on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyforestshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/gifts).



> This was part of a fic swap with the fantastic tinyforestshark, and with it, I tick one item off my list! The prompt was something along the lines of 'i like both your domzo and your tooth-rotting fluff, so maybe a kinky christmas present'.
> 
> Well, how could I _not_ have domzo, fluff and kinky in one fic after that? I certainly had a heap of fun with this, it pushed me way out of my comfort zone, writing things I honestly never thought I'd ever write, and I loved every moment of it.
> 
> Merry Christmas, and thank you, you funky little shark! <3

Hanzo quivers in anticipation, his cock positively throbs at the sight before him.

He was never one to fantasise about a male significant other in lingerie, not until a mission took them to a strip club in Munich, chasing a perpetrator down. They were undercover, Hanzo was watching a stage in a hidden corner of a room containing the fire escape. Avant-Garde would be an apt description of what he saw, ranging from gratuitous displays of Western BDSM to gender-swapping roles.

It was there that he saw a man in lacy red lingerie, and he was glad the perpetrator did not make their way to the fire escape because Hanzo could not tear his eyes away from him.

He could not help but imagine Jesse in lingerie, red to contrast against his skin, in fishnet stockings and heels and he _needed_ that _now._

That night—mission complete, debrief done and safely in the confines of Jesse's room—Hanzo jumped Jesse. It was late, well into the early hours of the morning by the time they were done and any other circumstance he would have gone straight to bed, but he was half hard from the moment he laid eyes on the man on the stage and needed release.

That ultimately led to a discussion about what set Hanzo off. Hanzo tried to let it slide because this would be the perfect thing to surprise Jesse with, but as Jesse poked and prodded, joked and laughed that he got off at a strip club while on a mission, Hanzo caved. In the end, he realised he should at least ask Jesse if he was interested, considering _he_ would be the one wearing the garments.

Jesse, much to Hanzo's delight, was on board with the idea, and they immediately searched online for lingerie. That was only the beginning. After picking up a lacy turquoise thong after Hanzo fell in love with the colour, they opted for nipple clamps with a chain decorated with emeralds instead of a bra, and a simple black choker to wear around his neck, a compromise to the fishnets and the heels because Jesse was not sold by them, saying his Cuban heels were tall enough.

The order arrived three weeks later, and Hanzo had to wait for an additional agonising two for Christmas because Jesse is a stickler for gift giving on the appropriate holiday despite knowing about it. The wait was certainly worth it though, seeing Jesse dressed as he is.

Jesse has a seductive little grin on his face, left hip cocked out to the side with his hand on top, instantly drawing Hanzo’s attention to his erection, sitting upwards towards his hip because there is no room in the crotch. The colour certainly pops against his skin, more than the red would have, complementing the stones in the chain and clamps.

The choker though, that is absolutely Hanzo's favourite thing. Made only from black velvet, it is simple and elegant and will make an excellent thing to grip and pull when he fucks Jesse senseless.

When Hanzo’s eyes finally meet Jesse's, Jesse winks. Hanzo twirls a finger in the air, Jesse turns, and Hanzo cannot help but bark a laugh at the red bow sitting over the thong, right on the base of his spine.

“What?” Jesse looks over his shoulder, smirking. “This is your present, I had to put a bow on it.”

“Take it off, it is distracting.”

“Nuh-uh.” Jesse walks backwards until he is in front of Hanzo, and he waggles his eyebrows.

Hanzo cannot resist grabbing Jesse’s ass, two perfect handfuls that he squeezes before untying the bow, letting the ribbon drop to the floor. He has to bite his lip to stop from making any vocalisation now that he is properly presented with the thong, and he finally takes himself in his hand, giving into pure _need_. His cock twitches as he swipes his thumb over his leaking slit, massaging the head. “Perfect,” he breathes when Jesse turns back around.

A smirk spreads on Jesse's lips. “Got something else if you're interested.”

“Always,” Hanzo says as a ripple of pleasure courses through him.

Jesse opens his hand, revealing a folded up piece of fabric. As he unfolds it, Hanzo realises what it is, and his eyes flit to the choker. He knew it was a good purchase.

“We both know how much I love it when you pull on my hair, but I've been thinking, given that one time your hand settled around my neck, that I'd love to combine the two. In fact, I've been non stop thinking about you tightening your grip and fuck, it gets me hard, every damn time.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s. “Breath play?”

“If you're into it.”

Hanzo holds out his hand, and Jesse passes over the leash. Upon inspection, it is not a traditional leash, just a length of silken black fabric the same width as the choker, but it does have a snap on the end to affix to the choker. “You are certain you know what you are asking for?”

“Wouldn't be asking if I didn't know the risk.” Jesse smirks slyly. “I'm yours to do whatever you want.”

Hanzo nods as multiple scenarios appear in his mind. This level of trust will take their relationship to a new level, and Hanzo has been eager to try something similar to this for a long time. The hand around his neck was just to feel the vibrations of Jesse's moans, but as time went on, he wanted to squeeze, just that little bit tighter, push Jesse right into that euphoric space.

Jesse turns again, gaining Hanzo’s attention, sweeping his hair aside to reveal the back of the choker. Hanzo takes a deep, shuddering breath as he affixes the leash to the newly installed loop on the choker, pulling cautiously, just enough that Jesse falls back against his chest, but enough that Jesse moans, long and low and is clearly enjoying this more than he is letting on.

Maintaining the small amount of pull, Hanzo stands on his toes, pressing his hips to Jesse's ass, grinding against him as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. “How are you feeling?” he whispers, lips ghosting the shell of his ear before biting down on his earlobe gently.

“Fine,” Jesse whispers. “Can go harder. I'll use the safe word if it's too much.”

“I would prefer keeping an open dialogue.”

“Can do that too. Just don't ask how I'm doin’ every five seconds. I'll tell you when it's enough.”

Hanzo nods, kissing Jesse's shoulder. “Okay.” He closes his eyes, switches mindsets, and bites down on Jesse’s shoulder as he pulls back harder. “On your knees.” He doesn’t give Jesse a moment, yanking down on the leash.

Jesse drops to his knees with a grunt, and Hanzo walks around him, lining his cock at Jesse’s open, waiting mouth. He moans the second he is engulfed in the delicious wet heat of Jesse’s mouth, and he keeps the grip on the leash taut, enough that Jesse will be able to feel it with each movement, but not enough to restrict or control him.

Not yet, anyway. He does not have plans to finish in Jesse’s mouth this evening.

What he does do, though, is watch Jesse as he bobs up and down, as he slides one hand up to rest on Hanzo’s lower abdomen, the other around to grab a handful of his ass.

As Jesse pushes down, deeper and deeper until his nose presses against Hanzo’s skin.

Hanzo moans, his other hand settling on the back of Jesse’s head as Jesse swallows around him. Jesse pulls back after a moment, looks up at Hanzo and winks, before bobbing up and down with a little more intent now. A shiver wracks Hanzo’s body as he edges closer to orgasm, and if he did not have plans to fuck Jesse senseless, he would give in and come here and now.

As Jesse swirls his tongue around the tip of Hanzo’s cock, and Hanzo jerks the leash, enough to get Jesse’s attention. Jesse pulls back, licking against his slit before looking up at him, a smirk on his face.

Hanzo yanks on the leash and Jesse complies, knee-walking to the bed. Another yank and Jesse climbs on. Hanzo sits on the bed, cups Jesse’s face and leans in, kissing him with burning desire. He finds the chain connected to the nipple clamps and tugs, and Jesse breaks off the kiss, moaning.

“Do you like that?” Hanzo asks, pulling back enough to look into Jesse’s eyes.

“Fuck yes.”

With a smirk, Hanzo tugs again, and Jesse’s eyes flutter closed. Oh, Hanzo knows he is going to have fun with this. He leans in, nipping at Jesse’s neck, his jaw, getting off on Jesse’s moans, groans and grunts with each tug and pull, sucking a hickie into his skin before dotting kisses all the way to his ear. “Turn around.”

Jesse hums and chuckles, a small little thing, and slowly turns around, resting on his hands and knees. Hanzo bites his lip, looking at the sight before him—at the thick, lacy band of the thong around his hips, as it disappears into his crack, at his perfectly hairy ass—and he reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand blindly, dropping it between Jesse’s legs. He grabs Jesse’s ass, squeezes tight before spreading him, seeing the thong covering his entrance, and he bites his lip, pulling it aside, leaning down, spitting on his entrance before burying his face between his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Jesse groans as Hanzo massages his entrance with his tongue. “Fuck!”

Hanzo tongue fucks Jesse, quick little movements before alternating between licking against him with the flat of his tongue, massaging with the tip. This too is a means for foreplay, as much as he would love to finish Jesse like this, he will fuck him to completion and get this thong absolutely filthy.

Hanzo shudders at the thought.

“Pull.”

Snapping back to reality, Hanzo slows, licking against Jesse’s entrance as he pulls on the leash.

“More.”

Hanzo tugs a little harder, and Jesse’s back arches.

“Right there,” he whispers, and Hanzo locks his arm, wrapping the other around Jesse to settle on his chest as he licks against him a little harder. The last thing he wants is to get carried away, so he indulges Jesse at this moment. Jesse’s breaths are shallower than normal, but Hanzo knows, from personal experience, just how far he can pull before asphyxia sets in, and Jesse is nowhere near there. He tongue fucks Jesse again, and Jesse moans. “Getting close…”

And with that announcement, Hanzo lessens the tension on the leash and pulls back, and Jesse sucks in a breath. Hanzo takes his time lubing his fingers, massaging Jesse’s entrance with a slick finger as he gives Jesse the opportunity to recover, and the second his breathing normalises, he plunges a finger inside him, earning him a long moan.

Hanzo focuses on his fingering in this instance, applying a little bit of pressure to the leash, enough that Jesse should feel its effects. When he feels him relax, he inserts a second finger and pulls back a little harder.

“There,” Jesse breathes, moaning when Hanzo curls his fingers, massaging his prostate. “Fuck, that’s perfect.”

Hanzo keeps up the fingering, penetrating and massaging, getting Jesse ready and relaxed. When he feels Jesse tighten around his fingers, he pulls them out, and Jesse gasps.

“Know me too well.”

“What is it you like to say? ‘This ain’t my first rodeo’?”

“God _d_ _amn_ ,” Jesse breathes, looking over his shoulder. “Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any _more_ sexier, you break that out.”

Hanzo winks before lubing himself up, wiping the excess along Jesse’s crack. He lines himself at Jesse’s entrance, pushes in slowly, his breathing stuttered as he feels that familiar drag. When his hips are pressed against Jesse, he wraps the leash around his hand a few times and gives it a small tug. “You will tell me if it is too much.”

“Will do.”

Thrusting slow to start, Hanzo pulls on the leash a little tighter, and Jesse moans, louder and louder.

“There, right there, fuck.”

Locking his arm again, Hanzo leans down, enough to reach around and swipe a finger over Jesse’s nipple carefully.

“I’m gonna come. One tug on the chain and it’s gonna happen.”

Hanzo holds still, just for a moment, before tracing a finger along the chain. “I am not as close.”

“Can keep fucking me, don’t care. I can’t hold on any more.”

Smirking, Hanzo tugs on the chain lightly—

“Fuck, Hanzo,” he moans, over and over. Hanzo can feel the constriction, slows to a grind just to help him through it, and when he feels Jesse pull against the leash, Hanzo follows him down as he rests his head on his closed fists. “A’ight, I need a minute.”

Hanzo lessens the tension on the leash, unwrapping it from his hand and grasping Jesse’s hip.  He grinds against him still, slowly, minutely, before he reaches around, cupping Jesse’s erection through the thong, feeling the wetness of come against his hand and his breathing hitches. “When you are ready, I want to change positions.”

“Oh?”

“I want to see your face, your cock.”

“Well then,” Jesse says, propping himself on his elbows and looking behind him. “What’re we waiting for?”

With a smirk, Hanzo pulls out, and Jesse rolls onto his back. He unclips the leash from the choker, tossing it to the floor, and Hanzo settles between his legs, lifting up his hips, pulling the thong aside as he lines himself at his entrance, pushing in again. His eyes fall to Jesse’s softening cock and he brings a hand down, stroking through the lingerie to get him hard again. “I want to watch you come.”

Jesse smirks, playing with the chain linking the clamps. Hanzo bites his lip, watching just how forceful he is with it, how hard he tugs, how he twists his nipples with his other hand, and it gives him a reference for future sessions.

He should have realised that Jesse likes rough nipple play, too.

Now that Jesse is fully hard, Hanzo pulls his hand away, appreciating the way his cock strains against the lingerie, and he fucks Jesse hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. He teeters on the edge, finally letting himself go, leaning down, kissing Jesse through the high.

“Keep going, I’m close,” Jesse murmurs against Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo pulls up, enough to look at Jesse’s face, and Jesse bites his lip and moans as Hanzo thrusts hard again. “I’m there, I’m there…” he mutters after a moment, and Hanzo looks at his cock, watching him come, as it dribbles over the band and spills down towards his navel.

Hanzo looks back at Jesse’s smiling face, and smiles back. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jesse breathes, extending his arms by his side, and Hanzo falls down onto him, holding him tight.

Hanzo’s nose brushes against the choker, and he softly kisses the seam where velvet meets skin. He knows that tonight’s proceedings were on the tamer side of what they _could_ have been, but it does not excuse the fact that it was role play and that Jesse deserves love and attention and aftercare. “Let me take care of you.”

“Want nothing more.”

Hanzo pulls up, looking into Jesse’s eyes. “I love you,” he whispers, sweeping a lock of hair out of his face.

Jesse huffs a little laugh, squeezing Hanzo tight. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
